


We Talk Too Much

by missingaplaceiveneverbeen



Series: The 100 one-shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bar Fic, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of smut, Modern AU, My first time writing something that slightly resembles smut so be kind, Playful argueing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingaplaceiveneverbeen/pseuds/missingaplaceiveneverbeen
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy meet in a bar and it clicksClarke's pov





	We Talk Too Much

The light of the blue neon sign on the wall reflects in her vodka soda. _Do no harm but take no shit._ Words to live by. Ripping little corners off the coaster in her hands, Clarke’s mind goes through tomorrow’s to-do list. Looking around her, she adds doing the laundry, as the smokiness of the bar will definitely stick to her clothes.  
“Nice tattoo” Clarke turns her head towards the voice, which, as it turns out, belongs to a six-foot-tall Greek god. Her left-hand automatically reaches for her right-shoulder where her first tattoo sits, an American Traditional tribute to Carrie Fisher. Semi-discretely taking his appearance in, the dark curls, the sexy smirk and his playful dark eyes, she answers “Thanks. She really was an iconic woman.” Holding up his glass of what seems to be whiskey, he nods. “Cheers to that.” Clinking glasses, she watches as he sits down on the stool next to her.  
  
“I’m Bellamy.” Bellamy. She likes that. “Clarke.” “So, Clarke, got any more of those beauties or did you stop at one?” Thinking back to the day she got her shoulder tattoo, she can’t help but smile. At 19, she went into the tattoo shop not knowing to expect. She had walked passed Nyko’s shop every day to get the subway station near her house for almost a year, but had never dared to go in before. After getting the news about Carrie’s passing, she felt like it was finally time to get her first tattoo. The amount of pain accompanied with it Clarke hadn’t expected, though, and while Nyko was tattooing, she almost wanted to forget about the rest of her tattoo ideas. Seeing the result in the mirror, however, she knew it was never going to stop at just one. “I’m afraid I caught the virus after this one, I got three more pretty soon after. How about you?” Pulling up the sleeve of his very well-fitting baseball tee, he reveals a black-and-grey wolf, half geometric and half realistic. Admiring the work, Clarke hears him say he got a couple more as well.  
  
About two hours, four rounds of drinks and five games of darts later, their playful bickering can be heard throughout the bar. “That makes four to one, I thought you said you were good at this?”, Clarke says with a wink. Bellamy returns her provocation with a challenging smile. “How about we do best out of seven? I think I finally warmed up”. She quickly glances at her watch. “Believe me, I would gladly beat you again, but I should go. I’m supposed to be at a brunch in about 8 hours.” Bellamy scoffs and his stance visibly shifts a bit, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize the princess had plans already.”  
  
Ignoring the slightly demeaning tone in his voice, Clarke picks her leather jacket up from the barstool it was laying on. “No need to be salty, spending an hour and a half with my mother is nothing to be jealous about.” “Envious.” Clarke turns around in surprise, she isn’t used to people correcting her grammar. “Excuse me?” Bellamy looks at her a little sheepish, but with a hint of defiance. “It’s envious, not jealous. Envy is wanting something someone else has, jealousy is being afraid someone takes what you have.” A short silence. “Sorry, I’m kind of a book nerd, I didn’t mean to come across as a know-it-all” She considers what he said for a moment. Huh, he is right. “No, it’s fine. Better to have someone correct you than make the same mistake over and over. If only there were more rebels like you, willing to break the ‘grammar-nazi’ stereotype for the sake of correct grammar.” Bellamy chuckles, “Jep, that’s me, the grammar rebel.” Upon hearing that, Clarke snorts while chugging the rest of her drink. Bellamy is genuinely laughing by then, “Someone who appreciates my dumb humor is hard to come by, at least let me walk you home.” She doubts, looking him over once more. She was having a pretty boring night till he showed up, and he _is_ really good-looking. “Well, alright, but only to lighten the blow of your immense loss.”, she says as she pays the cute barkeep with the side braid.  
  
“So, what is your plan of action?” Clarke asks as they walk out of The Dropship. When she looks next to her, she sees a confused Bellamy looking back. “You know, how are you gonna upgrade your terrible darting abilities?” Letting out a provocative “Oh?”, he looks at her with darkening eyes. She likes that he is into the bantering. Her last boyfriend always agreed with her, put her on a pedestal. It was nice for a while, but the lack of challenge got boring pretty fast. She had that with Lexa, but she just couldn’t handle the long-distance aspect which came with her post in the Navy. Yes, Clarke was busy with her internship at the hospital as well, but the lonely nights got to her after a while. When she was in a relationship, she liked actually feeling like she was.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, that was quite the slaughter back there. If only you could have put up more of a fight, maybe you would have even won two out of five!”, she exclaims semi-sarcastically, trying to provoke him into a reaction. “I mean, I _was_ already an hour at The Dropship before you showed up, so I did have a couple of more drinks than you did.”, he countered. “So bad at darts _and_ not able to hold your liquor. You should count yourself lucky you have a pretty face, cause so far...” she says with a devilish look in her eyes. “Are you ever planning on letting me live this down?” “Oh, I don’t know, I’m having _a lot_ of fun right now.”, she says with a laugh. Bellamy stops walking and looks down at her. She stops as well, watching him clench his jaw in the way guys do sometimes, which made her skin feel hot even though the night air is cold. “You talk too much.”, he answered, his voice sounding a little darker and hoarser than before. Clarke tries to look defiantly up at him, which is not easy considering their height difference. She debates it for a second, considering what she wants to happen. There was the brunch with her mother tomorrow, but being a bit late will annoy her mother, which she doesn’t mind at all. Her thing with Lexa must be more than half a year ago, and Clarke can really use a night of blowing off steam, considering her busy life.  
  
“Why don’t you shut me up?” Bellamy takes a step forward, at which she instinctively backs up, until she bumps into the wall behind her. He puts his hand next to her head, locking her in. His hand tucks a loose strand of blond hair behind her hair, and his thumb lightly strokes her face in the process. A chill runs over her spine. “Are you sure about this?”, he asks, giving her a final option to back out. She looks into his eyes, raises to her toes and lightly kisses his lips. “I am.” He returns with a kiss of his own, slightly more forceful, but still soft. Clarke likes it, but it’s not what she wants right now, she craves more of him. She pushes into him a little bit more, her left hand snaking up to the back of his head. As her hand grabs at the short hair, she slightly bites his bottom lip.  
  
At her cue, he starts kissing more aggressive as well, pushing her into the wall in the process. His left hand is on the side of her neck, while his right hand trails down to cup her butt and squeeze it. Clarke moans, and she can feel him smiling through the kiss. The drinks have their consequences though, as she wobbles on her toes. “I’m not very stable at the moment”, she apologizes as she laughs. “I know just the thing” he says with a mischievous smile, as he put his hands on the back of her thighs and lifts her up against the wall. Clarke squeals and quickly puts her legs around his waist to support herself. She likes this guy. The combination of Bellamy and his fine body on the one, and the wall at the other side creates a friction which only helps the situation more. As he abandons her mouth for the moment and starts kissing down her neck, she hears herself breathily asking him if he wants to come back to her place.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Talk Too Much by COIN  
> Carrie Fisher tattoo: http://gvlvxies.tumblr.com/image/155365716658  
> Wolf tattoo: http://therawflow.tumblr.com/post/157782917070/matching-forearm-tattoo-realistic-and-geometric


End file.
